User blog:Gottadome12/Alola to Alola
Volume 1, Chapter 1 A Pokemon Academy Production... A blonde hair boy rushed up the stairs with his innocent baby sister in his arms. He puts the baby on the bed and begins packing things up. The baby made cute baby noises, which put a smile on the discouraged boys face. “Everything is going to be alright, Natalie. I’ll protect you.” He promised her. The six-month-old played with her feet, he was in a hurry to get out of the house. “Ross open that fucking door!” A man with a dark voice shouted. He slams his fist on the door hard. His speech slurring. He had obviously been drinking. The knocks on the door getting louder and louder, startling the six-month-old girl, causing her to cry. Ross looked at his sister and grabbed her. He was finished with stuffing everything into his backpack. He packed diapers, a change of clothes, bottles formula, socks, shoes and everything he thought was necessary for traveling out onto the world on his own. “I have everything that I need Natalie.” He said. He started rocking her. That was her favorite thing, and Ross started singing to her for a little while. He looks into his sisters’ eyes. He was reminded that she was cute and innocent, which was why he had to do this. “Natalie, I’m going to make sure that you’re safe.” Ross kicks his window. The window breaks and the glass scatters onto the floor. Their father breaks the door down, by running into the door. The dad was angry, sounding and acting like a Taurus charging. “Get the hell back here!” He shouted. Ross starts jumping down from tree branch to tree branch. He looked like Tarzan. He held onto Natalie tightly hoping that she wouldn’t fall. But she didn’t know what was going on. All she could do was giggle. She found the vibration of Ross jumping hilarious. But it mostly tickled her funny bone. Ross lands on the ground. But little did he know was that it was raining outside. The dark gray clouds hovered the small town. Ross was left speechless. “What am I going to do?” Ross asked. There was nothing he could do to save Natalie from catching a cold if they stayed out of the rain much longer. He had no choice, but to quickly go into action. He grabs his Town Map and opens it up, so he could find the nearest place that had an inside. He looks and finds something after searching the map for a while, however. “Looks like there’s a cave. We’ll head there.” Ross ventured on into the forest. He passed pine tree after pine tree. His shoes getting dirty from all the mud and puddles he was stepping in. He was feeling a shortness of breath. But he didn't mind. All he wanted to do was find a safe place for Natalie to rest and get away from his father. He looks down at Natalie who just had the biggest smile on his face. Seeing Natalie smiled caused Ross to think back to innocent thoughts and it just made him more determined. “Don’t worry Nat, we're going to find the perfect place for you.” Ross arrived in a small town. He had been doing non-stop running for the past twenty minutes, and it seemed like he wasn’t going to stop. He kept running, turning corner from corner. Until he saw the sign that said, “Professor Kukui’s Research Lab.” Ross started to think for a second. He knew who Professor Kukui was and had heard things about him. “Wait...the Professor should have a fire type Pokemon in there...if I get a fire type Pokemon, then I can use it to warm Natalie up…” Ross said. Ross came up with a plan and snuck in on the grounds of the lab. He peaks into the window and sees a younger man with brown hair and a lab coat open talking to someone with brown hair and a sweater. Ross put two and two together and figured that the old man must be Kukui. But what caught Ross attention was the three Pokeballs that were sitting on the table. But the unique thing was, the three Pokeballs where three different types of Pokeballs, one was a Lure Ball, the other was a Fast Ball and the last one was a Heavy Ball. Ross figured that the fire type Pokemon must be in the fast ball because that made the most sense by process of elimination. He continued stalking them until Kukui and the young boy left out of the room. Which meant it was time for Ross to strike. Being in quite the hurry, Ross grabs a nearby rock and throws it at the window. Ross still holding Natalie jumps through the hole. Luckily, he landed on his front feet. The alarm goes off which meant that Ross didn’t have much time. Ross runs over to the table and grabs the fastball. He then sees a Pokedex, a bucket of pokeballs and a badge case too. He grabs the pokedex and one blue badge case. He felt these items would be helpful for the journey he was about to go on. Ross scatters to put them in his pocket and he rushes off. But Kukui and the young boy see him. “Hey, get back here!” The old man shouted. He sounded like he smoked a lot of cigarettes. Ross holding Natalie jumps out of the window and runs off. “Where do you think he went, Kukui sir?” The brown-haired boy asked. “I don’t know, but we must find him.” Ross enters the cave. He places Natalie down on a rock. Natalie didn’t look so good. She wasn’t the same energetic baby that she usually was, which concerned Ross. Ross feels Natalie’s forehead and she was burning up. “Damn it! She caught a cold from the rain!” Ross stomps his ground, feeling stumped on what to do next. He didn’t exactly pack medicine into his backpack. Ross was starting to feel cold. The rain had stopped, but the cold air was breezed that night. Ross felt like he needed to warm up. He reached and grabbed the fastball that he stole from Kukui’s lab earlier. “Litten, I choose you,” Ross commanded. The ball opens and Litten is released. “Char?” Litten asked. Litten didn’t know where she was. Ross gets down on his knees. He broke down, something that was much needed from all the stress that he had been feeling that day. “Please, please, please, Litten! I need your flame, I need your help!” He cried. Litten could sense the desperation in the young male’s voice. He decided to help him. Litten nodded her head and began concentrating. The flames on Litten’s back enlarge and start heating up the area. This impressed Ross as he was starting to feel warmer. “Thank you, Litten.” “Lit, lit!” Litten was happy to help. She gives Ross a thumbs up. Ross oversees his sister. She was still not feeling all that well. Leaving Ross in quite the pickle. How am I going to help Natalie when I don’t have any medicine? Ross kept focusing on that. It was the only thing he was worried about. He knew that stealing from Professor Kukui wasn’t the right thing to do, but he did it for her. ……….. A brown-skinned boy with curly hair rushed out of his room. He was in a hurry, still having his toothbrush in his mouth. He had his backpack tight on his back, packed with everything he needed. He didn’t want to be late for his flight. Today was the day that this thirteen-year-old boy and his family were going on a vacation to the Alola region and he couldn’t be more thrilled. However, due to him being so much in a hurry, the first time he takes a step down his stairs, he ends up falling, step by step until he slams on the floor. “Ouchie…” He cried in pain. His voice was somewhere in the middle between getting deep, but not being deep. Just like puberty, it was an awkward transition. The boy still had pimples on his face, that he hasn't popped yet. That was one of the costs of being a teenager, having to deal with acne. But it didn’t bother him too much. Despite being in pain, the boy got himself up and started scratching his head. That was something that the boy usually did when he was nervous, scared or thinking. He stretches out and starts walking into the kitchen, where he sees his father cooking pancakes. His father looked somewhat like him, but more muscular and much lighter skin. His father was flipping pancakes and even singing a little ditty with it. “Making pancakes, making bacon pancakes.” The boy blushed to feel embarrassed. “Dad, why are you singing a song…. like a noob?” He asked, folding his arms. “Because Matthew, we're going to Alola! It’s been a while since I last went there.” His father said. The muscular man grabs his plate and in a cool trick, throws the pancake onto the plate. The plate had bacon, eggs, sausages, ham and five stacks of pancakes. He really wanted to make sure that his son was full before they left for the Alola region. “Now eat up. All big boys must each breakfast if they want to become strong and fit.” He chuckled. “Ugh...fine.” He responded. He cared more about getting the heck out of this house and Kanto then eating breakfast. But he couldn’t resist because his stomach started to growl, flustering him. Both he and his father sat at the dinner table, to finish their food and catch up with one another. A few moments later they resumed packing up all their things and go outside to meet up with a man with tan brown skin and curly hair. The man was in a vacation mood, wearing sunglasses and honking the horn of his car. The man was named Amir, he was Phil’s husband and Matthew’s son. “Amir loves you two, but sometimes you two can be so slow. Our flight leaves in an hour.” “Oh no, we gotta hurry up!” Matthew shouted. Matthew grabs his things and starts walking down the steps. However, he missteps and ends up falling on the ground, and his clothes and everything falling on the ground. “I didn’t mean to do that.” He was in pain. He pointed up one of his fingers to let his fathers know that he was okay, which he wasn’t. His fathers were concerned and went after him, picking him up when he was down. The family gets into the car and drives off into the area. After finishing up with everything, they went to the airport to get checked in. After dealing with the TSA, the family got their tickets and arrived on the plane. Luckily, they were sitting next to each other, so they wouldn’t be too far off. The plane takes off as Matthew looks out the window. “I can’t believe we're going to go visit grandma in the Alola Region. It feels like it’s been years since the last time we were there.” “You were five, and just go adorable.” Phil cried. He holds on a picture of a baby Matthew dressed up as a Pikachu, trying to hold onto the moment forever. It was something that he really missed. “I wish I can keep you as a five-year-old forever. Believe me, I tried.” “Dad as awesome as that sounds...I think I prefer being thirteen years old.” He sweatdropped. Matthew was starting to feel a little bored. He turns around and looks out the window. He sees a flock of the Pidgey evolution line flying next to the plane. Matthew was very impressed with this. “Oh my god! What kind of Pokemon are those?” “Alola will have all sorts of Pokemon that you’ve never seen before in Kanto.” Phil explained. All three of them look out the window to see groups of Magikarp flopping in the water along with Goldeen and Staryu. Five Lapras surf around the water with a Swarm of Butterfree flying into the sunset. The family were amazed by this. Especially Matthew who hasn’t seen as much variety of Pokemon. After several hours later of flying in the sky, The flight lands in the Alola Region. Once they un-board off the plane, Matthew and his family left the airport. They waited a while for the Uber to arrive, and once the uber arrived they got in the car and drove all the way to Grandma’s house in Route 1. The chocolate eye colored boy couldn’t keep his eyes from looking out the window. There was so many Pokemon that he never saw before living life in front of him. From Bellsprouts playing with each other to a Poliwrath singing a song to Poliwag and Poliwhirl, seeing these creatures just being themselves reminded him that both humans and pokemon weren’t so different. The uber finally makes it to the small, peaceful and quiet town of Route 1. The car stops in front of Matthew’s grandma’s house. The uber driver opens the trunk of his car and Matthew and his family starts grabbing their belongings. Once they were finished, they say thank you to the uber drive who says thanks back by honking the horn and then drives off with Matt and his family waving until the drive was out of their sight. Once the uber drive was gone, the family approached Grandma’s house with an enthusiastic Matthew struggling to knock on the door because his hands were full. “Grandma opens up the door, it’s us!” He demanded. After hearing Matthew’s voice, the grandma opens the door. She was a short woman with a hunchback. She had mocha brown skin, that making sense due to being Phil’s mother. She didn’t look to please to see her family. She was holding a wooden stick in her hand, that she uses to bash Mathew across the head. “OUCH! THAT HURT!” Once again, the boy was in pain. The knock on the head left a big white bump that was throbbing and moving. Matthew rubs the wound, hoping that it would get better, but it didn’t. “Well don’t you ever insult your grandmama again!” She chastised. Her mood changes quickly. She was now sporting a smile, happy to see her grandson. “Now give you grandmama a hug!” She forcefully hugs her grandson. It was very tight, to the point that he almost couldn't breathe. But she didn’t care, she was just happy to see him again. “I missed you so much!” “I missed you too grandma!” He barely responded, not getting enough air. “Now can you please let go of me.” “Fine, I will…” She lets go, dropping Matthew onto the ground. Matthew dusts the dirt off and quickly gets back up. But before he was about to say anything the skies glow light blue, leaving a shadow. Everyone in the small town looks up in the sky, surprised by this light. “What in the heck is going on?” Phil asked. Matthew started to freak out. “What if Professor Kukui gets hurt?” Matthew asked. Matthew turns around and begins running towards the Professor he wanted to see if the Professor would be alright. “I have to go and find Professor Kukui.” “Matthew get back here!” His two dads called out, but the hard-headed Matthew didn’t listen. Matthew starts running down the roads of the large route trying to find the professor’s lab. But before he could do anything, Matthew sees the skies changing colors. Pink and blue lighting starts striking from the clouds. But that didn’t bother Matthew, as he continued to dodge the lighting. But as Matthew continued running, he trips over something, but luckily, he was able to catch his fall. He turns around to see a Pokemon all beaten up and bruised. He turns around. “What in the hell is that?” He asked. “Aipom, pom.” The Pokemon could hardly move or talk at all. Matthew gets down on his knees and grabs the Pokemon. Matthew might not have cared about going on a Pokemon journey like most people his age, but he still cared about Pokemon. “You don’t look so good Aipom.” The thirteen-year-old boy noticed. Matthew turns around and sees everyone running around. People were scared, not knowing what was going on with the weather. Matthew could care less about the weather though. His mind was on something else. Matthew gets up and starts running. But the more Matthew ran, the more it caused time to freeze. Everything started to stand still. Matthew was moving in slow motion. Matthew realizes this and the slow motion stopped. “What is going on?” Matthew asked. The boy looks up and sees a yellow Pokemon flying in the sky. That Pokemon was the only and only Tapu Koko. But Matthew had never seen this Pokemon before, due to him being from the Kanto Region and all. “What is that?” He asked. The legendary Pokemon and Matthew couldn’t stop staring at each other. But at the same time, it felt like they were connecting with the stars. Tapu Koko begins to slowly disappear. Time begins moving normally again, but Matthew was still focused on saving the Aipom. Matthew approaches Professor Kukui’s laboratory only to find the police standing there. The place was looking like a crime scene, making Matthew curious. “What’s going on here?” “Excuse me kid, but I’m going to have to ask you to step away.” A female police officer with blue hair said. Her name was Officer Jenny and her Growlithe was standing right next to her. “No need Jenny.” A man with a gruff voice said. He walks in--between the police tape and closer towards Matthew and Jenny. “How may I help your young man?” He asked. The man sounded like he was showing no emotion at all, his voice is very robotic. Matthew turned red. His eyes turned into hearts and became very sweaty. “You-you-your pro-pro-pro-pro-pro-pro. I think I’m going to die!” The curly haired boy was about to faint, but Kukui catches him in an instant. “Rest.” The man said, holding Matthew in his arms which was a dream come true. His arms are so mainly. I wonder what else he can do to me with these arms. Matthew’s nose starts to bleed. He gets himself together by shaking his head. “Listen to Professor Kukui, I’m a big fan of yours, but there’s no time to talk. This Aipom here is in danger.” Kukui looks at the Pokemon, in which what conformed to him that the thing that Matthew was saying where the god truth. “We need to get this Aipom to my healing machine, faster than a quick attack. A young man follows me.” He led. Matthew nodded and followed the man. The two of them started to run. Matthew watched behind the glass as Aipom was hooked up to the machines, being recovered by Kukui’s aides. Matthew hoped that Aipom was going to be alright as he was feeling the tension in the air. I hope everything is going to be alright. “I see you’re worried about Aipom,” Kukui said, sneaking up behind Matthew in a creepy way, which freaked him out. “You-you-you-you-scared the living daylights out of me!” “Sorry!” Kukui apologized. “Don’t worry-worry-worry.” “So is Aipom you’re Pokemon?” “No.” He responded. “Aipom is a Pokemon I found as I was walking by myself when the cloud happened.” Matthew goes back to look at Aipom, who was beginning to look more and more healthy, thanks to the medicine that the assistants were giving him. “But Professor, do you think that I can tell you something?” He asked. “Go right ahead.” Matthew thought back to what happened earlier today. That Pokemon. It just wouldn’t escape his head. It continued to bother him, and he didn’t like it one bit. He wanted to get to the bottom of it. “I saw a Pokemon...It was blue, and it had this jewel in the center of its body.” Kukui quickly knew what he was talking about. No...it couldn’t be…. could it? Kukui opens his mouth. “This is something more shocking than a Metronome...something that hasn’t really been heard of...you actually saw the legendary Pokemon Tapu Koko?” “What now…?” Matthew asked. “The legendary Pokemon Tapu Koko...the one who is said to be the rule of space. The fact that you happened to have witnessed something like that...it’s out of this world.” Matthew blushed. “I guess I’m special.” Both him and Kukui chuckle. “But can you tell me why the legendary Pokemon would want me out of all people? Why am I special?” He asked. Even though he didn’t really believe in things like that, he thought it was a good thing to bring up that question, seeing as it made sense. Both he and the professor laugh about that once again, finding it hilarious. But as Matthew stopped laughing, there was something on his mind that he wanted to know about from earlier. “Hey, Professor...why were the police here earlier?” “Good question,” Kukui responded. “You see the reason the police were here was that someone had broken into my laboratory.” “Broke into your a lab? That’s horrible” He asked. Matthew was all about justice. He clenched his fists together, finding the situation to be quite aggravating. “Why would someone break into your lab?” Kukui shrugged. “I don’t know...so that is why I was thinking maybe you and Aipom could go together to try and find that person…” He said. The man was noticing a strong bond between Aipom and Matthew and thought that the two of them should try and see about that bond. “Me and Aipom?” Matthew asked. It wasn’t something he had thought about at that moment in time. But as he turns to look at the Pokemon who was recovering, Matthew started having tons of thoughts about him and Aipom going out on a Pokemon adventure with one another, which he liked the idea of. Kukui walks back over towards the glass and looks at Aipom. Matthew did the exact same thing too, both finding the electric type Pokemon to be quite intriguing, but also worrying about it. “Because that’s what I’m seeing. You know Aipom is a wild Pokemon after all...” Kukui at this point was just having fun with the situation, which he found to be hilarious. “So Aipom is a wild Pokemon….?” Matthew noted, that being the only thing he took away from the conversation. “Interesting….” Kukui found that to be quite informative. Kukui was acting like a salesman, trying to get Matthew to take the recovering pokemon for himself. “So, I take it you want to capture that Aipom from yourself, am I correct?” Matthew blushed. “I, I, I, I don’t know if it’s appropriate to think about something like that at this exact time and moment sir. Aipom is still recovering…” He explained to his idol. “Am I the best partner for Aipom?” He asked. Matthew looks at Aipom and Aipom looks back at Matthew, the two getting caught up in a heartwarming moment. Category:Full Chapters Category:Read It First Category:Ultra Paths Category:Ultra Paths Volume 1 Category:Blog posts